


【维亮】一千零一

by unitedddowo



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo
Summary: 跳着写的，没仔细检查，看完就忘了吧





	【维亮】一千零一

《一千零一》

*  
一般的偶像一周营业两三次、一个月出新代言两三个就算宠粉了。但姜糖家的正主不一样，他一周发布的新代言就有两三个，还都是大众品牌，省两杯奶茶钱就能买到的那种。

“看镜头，对，笑起来，保持，好、很好，保持。”摄影师不断地按下快门，摄影棚里闪光灯一下接一下，“好，这套OK，补妆！”

候在一旁的化妆师和助理赶紧拿着各自的东西走进去。化妆师拿起吸油纸就开始在人脸上抹，而助理则赶紧拿盒子接过在镁光灯下已经融了一半的冰淇淋，顺便递出一包湿巾。

姜维半仰头好让化妆师补粉，边擦手边扫视了一眼场内，问：“我亲姐呢？”

“老师被叫出去了，”小助理上前一步小声说道，“好像是季汉视频的总监来了。”

“这有什么，我们不就在人家楼里拍广告的么？”姜维笑着转了头，好让化妆师把另一边脸也补上。摄影棚里温度不低，刚才拍摄才不到两分钟，他就流了不少汗。

小助理煞有其事地说：“这个您不懂，老师说上次谈平台推广的饭局也是这位总监亲自出马，世上哪有这么巧的事，分明……”

可惜话没说完，就见姜维的经纪人并季汉的总监走了进来，摄影师自然不敢怠慢，立刻喊着开拍下一套。小助理咂了咂嘴，朝自家正主挤眉弄眼了几下，才和化妆师姐姐一起退回幕后。

道具师给姜维递上了新的甜筒，这是他本次代言的春日主打——樱花冰淇淋。粉色的回旋塔形状配上金黄的蛋卷筒，足以秒杀一众少女心。

姜维现在穿的是白色背心外搭浅蓝衬衣，走的小清新邻家男孩风。当现场鼓风机开起来，吹乱了青年的头发，而本人尚不知情，只纯情地笑着把冰淇淋往镜头前递去，瞬间只能听到单反连拍的声音。

“好，太好了！”摄影师内心感动得热泪盈眶，不住感叹难怪年纪轻轻好像还没有担纲也能有这么高的人气，实在是镜头感太好了，怎么拍都好看。他和策划交换了点意见，说：“补下妆，模特把外套脱下来搭肩上，最后一套了！”

于是化妆师和助理又跑了一趟，这次小助理还想接着刚才的话，但姜维扫了她一眼，没让她讲出来。

“那、您加油！明天就歇业休息了！”助理做出一个打CALL姿势，然后被化妆师拖走了。

这个不用她提姜维自己也清楚，连续快两个月的偶像营业后，公司终于大发慈悲给他放了五天假。而这个美好假期的起点，将从今晚开始。

姜维脱外套的时候是侧身对着镜子，刚好避开了过亮的镁光灯，视线不受光线影响。透过镜子可以看到他的经纪人和所谓季汉集团的总监站在不远处，自家大姐的脸色不算好看，而另一个男人则对自己点头微笑。

姜维回以一笑，然后自然地把被汗打湿的刘海撩了上去。

摄影师吹了一声口哨：“哦这个好这个好！就是要这种恋爱的感觉！”

在又一通拍摄过后，摄影师本想喊收工，忽而手上被策划塞了一张纸条：“咦？哦、好的，再补拍一条VCR，就现在这个造型就很好。来给模特个广告词！”

姜维接过小纸条淡定地看了一眼，又把它默默塞进裤袋。等摄影师换了台录像机，场记喊了声Action过后，只见青年拿起粉色的樱花冰淇淋舔了一口，情深款款地对着镜头说道：

“樱花十里，不如尝你。”

 

*  
一般人并不知道，季汉总部大楼走火通道旁的备用电梯，是有指纹解锁功能的。只要录入了指纹，就可以抵达相应权限的楼层。

一般人也不知道，季汉总部大楼的地下停车场，还有单独隔开的私人停车库。

姜维走进了备用电梯，按了指纹和楼层按钮，便开始给经纪人发消息，说现在已经过了零点，自己是放假状态，再也不归公司管了。

对方自然是笑骂他大龄叛逆期，然后又莫名其妙补了句要爱惜自己的羽毛。不过这些通通都是未读状态，因为接收方的手机已然调成了飞行模式。

“叮——”电梯抵达私人停车库，姜维走出去，如愿看到了自己的黑色悍马。

这次他没坐进驾驶座，而是开门上了后排车厢。昏暗的空间里唯一的光源来自于另一人的手机屏幕。

“先生，等了很久？”

“还好，还有点事处理了一下。”诸葛亮正飞速打字，“我以为你想开车？”

“是想的，不过现在要先做一件事。”

“哦？”诸葛亮觉得他意有所指，抬头看了一眼，只见这位当红特级流量双手捧着一个盒子，献宝般地凑到他面前。

这个距离有点太近了，季汉集团的总监先生还能闻到刚刚充斥在棚里的樱花香气，还有青年身上喷的海盐清新剂的淡淡咸味。他按灭了手机，不着痕迹地往后靠在椅背上，接话道：“这是什么？”

“刚刚道具师傅拉住我，说没想到今晚拍摄这么顺利，他多备了几份冰淇淋原料，问我还要不要。”姜维笑着打开盖子，“因为是新品发布，所以还没上市……咦？”

诸葛亮看他愣住了，也往盒子里瞄一眼——那根本就是些粉色的奶油液，和广告里的完全不符。

“居然都融了，是我太磨蹭了啊……”青年的笑脸肉眼可见地垮了，宛如清爽海风中夹杂着苦涩。诸葛亮到底是心软，在他手里抽出一个雪糕勺子，沾了一下递到嘴边。

樱花香精的味道不算太浓，奶油液十分细腻润滑，并没有因为是广告样本而偷工减料。只不过，似乎并没有想象中那样甜。

“怎么没有味道？”

“我提前交代了，因为要控制饮食所以做的无糖。”姜维自己干脆就着喝了一口，“嗯，确实比水煮鸡胸肉好吃。”

“你不是要放假了么，这俩天放一放也没什么。”

姜维反问道：“先生怎么知道我要放假？”

“你的经纪人说的，她好像对你的工作不太满意？”诸葛亮没忍住又舀了一勺冰淇淋液，放进嘴里慢慢尝着。

“你是说她今晚脸色很难看吗？”姜维换了个姿势坐，“大概是因为她觉得你想潜我吧。”

“……”诸葛亮动作一顿，刚想开口说话，却被对方打断。

“她当然是不对的，先生怎么会这么想，”青年抚上了他的手，换回了作为爱豆营业时的温柔语气：“您早就潜过了。”

两人吻在了一处，彼此交换着樱花的气息。年少者的吻张狂热切，时而如飓风过境席卷一切，时而又如爱犬缱绻温柔虔诚。

诸葛亮被吻得动了情，积极地回应着，直到他听到了皮带落地的闷响，紧接着是拉链滑开的利索声音，最后是布料摩挲的微响。

“就不能先回去吗？”借着换气的间隙，诸葛亮无奈地说。

回答他的是被蹦飞的衬衣纽扣。

总监先生的理智挣扎了两秒后终于举手投降，默许了对方扒衣服的行径——当然也容不得再也任何异议了。公共场所里昏暗的狭小空间，暧昧的花香，以及久别的情人，哪一样都会导致必然的结果。

万幸的是越野车内的空间比普通轿车要大上不少，后座放平后也勉强能躺。姜维很快便把对方推倒在皮椅上，将樱花味的吻延续下去。

于是总是西装革履精致打扮示人的总监本人迅速变得衣衫不整：衬衣被剥至手臂，堪堪被臂环固定住才没有往下滑落；裁剪合身的长裤沿着光滑的大腿滑落，露出了内里带有袜夹的及膝长袜。

姜维吹了一声口哨——自然被瞪了，他颇无诚意地说了句抱歉，便继续在这副躯体上印下自己的印记。

在接近两个月高强度的工作里，两人见面的时间无限趋近于零。要么是大家一起忙各自在公司或摄影棚通宵，不然就是好不容易回到家一个清醒一个睡了。诸葛亮倒还好，再不济在公司也能看到对方那铺天盖地的广告；姜维则不然，他的两个月没见，是真的一眼都没能见到。

很明显，他低估了思念的力量，尤其是热恋期间五十多天的分别。上次出门前得到的拥抱和亲吻是什么时候？上次睁眼能看到对方的安稳睡颜又是什么时候？是上个世纪？是公元前？还是生命诞生之初？

又或者是在每个午夜梦回时。

当然，现在不需要纠结了。姜维落下最后一吻，随后伸手去扒下面的平角裤。

带有薄茧的手指触及腿上柔嫩敏感的皮肤，继而像身后更隐秘的地方探去。诸葛亮的呼吸逐渐粗重，腰肢也轻微颤动着。

然后他看到了姜维拿起了刚刚那盒没有吃完的樱花冰淇淋。

尽管冰淇淋已经完全融化为液体，在接触的一瞬姜维还是能清楚地感受到对方颤了一下，本来应该尽力放松的穴口紧张地缩了起来。

早春仍带有寒意，还被这么一激灵，诸葛亮的脸色变得有些难看——不是办公室日常怼人的那种，而是介乎于为难和隐忍之间。他的眉头微皱，眼睛里却是暗流涌动似非而是，嘴巴微张，被咬红了的下唇轻轻颤抖。

“别用这个，扶手箱里……唔、”感受到对方的手沾着过于冰凉的液体在私密处打转，诸葛亮又是一个冷颤，接下来要说的话也卡在了喉咙中。

“先生说得是。”姜维俯下身亲吻他的耳垂，又用舌头舔了一下，低声笑道：“可是浪费总归不好，不如先将就一下吧。”

此话自然遭到恋人的怒视，可惜现在毫无杀伤力可言，甚至在红红的眼眶衬托之下还有别样的风情。

当红流量小生决定发挥出尚未被粉丝发掘到的演技实力，假装没有听到总监大人并不严厉的指责，继续手上的动作。修长的手指不断扫过穴口处的褶皱，直到隐秘的小口终于适应了粘稠冰凉的液体而放松下来，他才开始进一步的深入。

甬道内部高热滚烫，面对入侵者则是毫无保留的热情，不断吮吸着探入的手指。姜维调整了角度，又往手上倒出更多的冰淇淋液，借着润滑向更深处扩张。

这种感觉有些奇妙，诸葛亮觉得自己更热了，整个人似乎燃烧了起来。冰凉液体的存在感又是如此强烈，使他能完全感受到青年的每一个动作：较长的中指向前推进，而食指则在一旁灵活地按压肉壁，将依附上来的软肉推开；弓起的手指轻轻抠弄，状似不经意地碰到某一点上。

“嗯～”唇齿间泄出了一丝淫靡，姜维感觉这比自己今天说过的所有广告词还要动听，也比尝到的樱花冰淇淋要甜上一千倍。

诸葛亮用手臂挡住了眼睛，但露在外面红得几近滴血的耳尖却将他暴露无遗，更何况还有比起思想更为诚实的身体。平日里拥有公司运营决策权的总监先生完全丢失了对自身的掌控，任由胜者一举夺得了最高权限。

秉持着男友苏人设的爱豆本人此刻当然要好好保持自己的形象，于是他再次亲吻了快两个月没见的恋人，用偶像营业时的语调柔声安慰着，同时加快了扩张的速度。

等到甬道能很好地容下三根手指，姜维便把手抽了出来。过量的粉色樱花味液体随着他的动作从小口中缓缓流出，在白皙的肌肤上画出浅淡的痕迹，最后滴落在银灰色的皮椅上。

大概是本人也预估到下半身是个什么光景，他抓住了姜维撑在他身侧的手臂，带点上位者的威严、却又有着难以察觉的局促哑声道：“进、进来。”

“如您所愿，先生。”

这话说得极为深情，比之刚才在摄影棚要真情实感得多。姜维说完便脱了裤子，将早就胀起的欲望释放出来。过长时间的离别让双方的身体都不太适应，他选择循序渐进，只先推进了前端，等对方适应过后才往前挺送。

诸葛亮依旧扣住他的手腕，力道微妙地介乎于紧握与脱力之间，有时像要把骨头捏碎，有时又仿佛猫垫子在轻轻按压。

姜维知道他的紧张与不适——这像极了他们的第一次。总监先生不是没有过女朋友，身在影视娱乐行业也不可能不知道男男女女的事，但在床事上的开放程度远不及圈内平均水平。当然，并不是说姜维有多老练，比起吃过猪肉的人，他只见过猪跑，还是隔着屏幕的那种。

今晚确实有些过了。姜维暗自自省，同时抱起诸葛亮让他靠到自己身上，与他交换了樱花味的吻。明知道今晚吃的都是无糖冰淇淋，但姜维总觉得能在嘴里尝到甜腻的味道。他情不自禁得索取更多，像个孩子讨糖吃一般，对对方纠缠不放，讨到一颗又继续追问下一颗。

诸葛亮本就被侵入着，坐姿使他更容易感受到自己是如何一点一点向下滑去，更不要说嘴巴上那贪得无厌的索要。本就被点燃的情欲蔓延得极快，遑论对方更是变本加厉在他身上煽风点火，企图将双方一同燃烧殆尽。

灵活的手指这次捕捉到的对象是洁白胸膛上的禁果，那里早已挺立起来，绽放出如樱般的粉色。姜维用手轻捏着，继而是揉抹，挑逗，间或用力按压，让它看起来更加红肿水润了。

“唔……够、啊，可以，放我……”终于得到喘息机会的诸葛亮断断续续地表达着自己的不满。身后的肉刃已经完全锲入，因为姿势的关系抵达到一个前所未有的深度，狭窄的穴道被破开又被填满，过于明显的填充感让他无法忽略这个庞然大物。

见对方已经适应，姜维也不耽搁，搂住他的腰开始顶送。一开始的频率并不快，只缓缓抽离半截后再猛地撞入。然而这种初尝浅止的方法并不能让两人得到满足，很快姜维便调整了策略，快速抽动的同时只向某一点发起进攻。

粗长滚烫的肉刃挤开了柔软的肠壁，一路火花带电碾压着深处的敏感点。快感犹如涨潮时段的浪涌，一波又一波拍打着理智的岸堤，飞溅出的水花遮天盖日，打湿了每一个角落。

诸葛亮靠在姜维身上，为了不被情欲的浪潮掀翻，他环住了对方的脖子，额头抵在了宽阔有力的肩膀上，抿着唇应付汹涌澎湃的快慰。有好几次被顶到了要紧处，酥麻、痛快、盈满又空虚，杂乱交错的感官让人无法应对，迷糊中想要张口咬住近在眼前的结实肌肉，犹豫徘徊过后又只是轻轻落下一吻。

放肆的入侵者察觉到了他的举动，在保持着抽插的同时把手臂伸到他面前，笑着说：“咬吧，没关系。”

诸葛亮花了一些时间才聚了神，脸上写满了情欲二字，但眼睛依旧清亮。他点了点头，思索了那么几秒，最后嗑到了他嘴上。

姜维低笑了几声，接住了他，并不断地加深这个吻。两人顺势倒回座位上。平躺的姿势更易于受力，姜维开始压着他的腿大开大合地抽送，每一下都抵至最深，随即往外完全抽离，如此反复。

车内极为安静，只能听到两人的喘息，间杂着让人脸红的细微水声和肉体撞击的回响。皮椅上已经斑驳一片，不少或粉或白的液体落在其中，有些还顺着缝隙画出了长长的线条。

诸葛亮已经无法控制自己的声音了，他开始发出无意义的低吟——或者那还是有意义的，比如象征着疯狂和快乐。姜维拿捏住了他的分身，四指并拢合着大拇指一起套弄，偶尔重重地擦过顶端的铃口，抹掉不断往外冒的晶莹液体。

“先生，先生……孔明。”姜维做着最后的冲刺，他念叨着恋人的名字，感受着对方对自己的渴求与包容，整颗心有如陷进甜蜜的糖浆里，难以自拔也不想自拔。

双方几乎在同一时间达到了高潮，姜维搂着恋人躺到了相较更干净的地方，共同享受悠长的余韵。

约莫过了一阵，诸葛亮终于回过神来。总监先生的眼睛很漂亮，疲倦和混沌也不能掩盖其光芒，姜维每次看着那双剔透的玻璃珠子从失神到聚光都觉得赏心悦目。

“……”诸葛亮的声音压得很低，但依然透着浓厚的情欲意味，“伯约有没有想过，你去洗车的时候，要怎么说？”

姜维亲上了他的脸颊，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭，笑道：“这简单，就说小孩子调皮，打翻了冰淇淋吧。”

 

—END—

 

*票选出来的粉丝名本来是红糖【因为可以泡姜】但被本人公开亲口一秒拒绝【。  
*正常来港广告里的食物一般都会用其他东西代替的，比如油漆、发泡胶之类，但因为姜要拍吃的镜头，所以这里都是真材实料  
*不可以浪费食物，好孩子不要学哦  
*偶像行业不让谈恋爱，好孩子也不要学哦


End file.
